Trick or Treat
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: When Halloween time comes around to the tiny town of Forks Edward is more than enthused about it. Bella however wonders what all the fuss is about. Will this turn out to be a doomed evening or one full of pleasant surprises? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Trick Or Treat

AN: I started this story a long time ago but despite my best intentions, I was never able to finish -- until now. All the chapters will be posted tonight. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

---

__

Sometimes things that start out bad usually end that way. Unless…you have a little imagination…

Suddenly I wasn't so sure if this was such a good idea.

"Oh Bella, the whole point of this is to have you know…fun!" Eyebrows were raised, accentuating the word 'fun' as if it were actually supposed to mean something.

But standing in front of the three-way mirror examining myself in one of those hand me down Clown outfits used for kiddie parties made me rethink things…a lot. It gave light to the fact that maybe I was not up to this as much as I thought I was. Perhaps though things would have been different if Jessica had not been so overly preoccupied with getting her and Mike matching outfits. There was only so much of that lovey dovey torture I could actually handle in one sitting.

_Now if it was between Edward and myself…_The thought crossed my mind in a flash as I wondered if I could actually picture myself handing out candy to kids in a clown outfit with my Vampire lover dressed up just the same way. The thought of Edward with rainbow coloured clown hair was both mortifying and hilarious. I had to struggle not to laugh and cry at the same time.

Of course, Jessica never noticed my turn of expression; she was much to interested in a costume that had caught her eye on the rack next to her. I tried not to look at the other horrors around us as kids screamed in delight and frazzled parents tried keeping them in line. In my peripheral vision I saw a shop keeper to my left getting bopped in the head with a rubber axe, I cringed and silently thanked that I worked at a an Outback Camping store.

"I don't really know if this is for me though Jess, I mean isn't the whole point of Halloween to be scary?" My eyes roamed over my outfit again, eyeing in particular my dorky red clown shoes. I was something all right just not 'scary'.

Jessica never turned to look "I think it's a great costume Bella, but if you're really going to whine about then you can be an un-dead clown" she sniffed, still with her back to me.

I rolled my eyes, as much as I adored Jessica I usually took her with a grain of salt. Meaning I knew she was one of those girls who, when they got married, would put their bridesmaids in ugly purple taffeta dresses just so they could look best. Even if she did not say it in so many words, Jessica was always trying to outdo someone else. Up until a year ago, I would not have been able to imagine why anyone would be jealous of me. I was very plain looking and certainly did not have any athletic qualities. However, I guess when you have the most handsome boyfriend in town you were bound to get some people who were jealous. The thought made me a little smug actually as I remembered Edward telling me that Jessica would always fantasize about him during class and how he, with his mind reading abilities, would always cringe through them day after day. So naturally, having Edward all to myself must sting her ego a little… I tried not to let that thought make me to smug; after all, I really did care about Jessica a lot.

I sighed once more and looked at myself in defeat, wondering if this whole 'Halloween' thing was highly over rated. It probably would not have been if Alice, and well all of the Cullen's in fact, were not so hyped up about it. It was apparently a big tradition in their family, and as a partial member of their little unit who was I not to partake in their wild antics? Pulling off my costume, I stuffed it into a bin, where it would hopefully forever stay, and took one swifter glance around the crowded store. Nothing in particular really caught my eye even as Jessica fussed over a pretty princess dress, gushing over how cute she would look in it. Maybe I just wasn't the dress up kind of gal? I had gone through dozens of costumes from a bony looking skeleton to swash buckling pirate to the backside of one of those two people donkey outfits. I shuddered at the last one wondering how I was roped into even considering it. Jessica could definitely be persuasive on times…

But none of them seemed to be the one. I wanted to look quaff and sophisticated while having that hint of Halloween spook to it. I tried not to think about what Edward would wear, I had already preoccupied myself with that too much over the last three weeks ever since he had mentioned the silly idea, and instead focus on something else. Like how his smooth pale skin always looked so flawless, how his perfect amber eyes shone like liquid topaz, how his…

…Suddenly an idea occurred to me, and I could not believe I hadn't thought of it before!

"Jess…" I said grinning; my cheeks flushed with excitement "I think I just thought of the perfect Halloween costume!"

I marvelled at my own sheer stupidity, the perfect costume idea was right under my nose the whole time. And all it would take to pull it off was time and a little imagination.

The thought crossed my mind in a flash as I wondered if I could actually picture myself handing out candy to kids in a clown outfit with my Vampire lover dressed up just the same way. The thought of Edward with rainbow coloured clown hair was both mortifying and hilarious. I had to struggle not to laugh and cry at the same time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Trick Or Treat

AN: Has been cutting off your chapters? Or mixing them up? It has with mine. Hopefully this issue is cleared up soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

---

_Ok so maybe this is not the most original costume idea ever…_My costume idea was simply perfect. I had chosen to be a Vampire. I smoothed my hair into place and bit my lip to hold in my excitement as I continued to look at myself in the mirror. I grinned just a little, showing off two pearly white acrylic fangs over my eyeteeth. They certainly looked real, even if they felt a little foreign in my mouth. I knew 'real vampires' didn't wear fangs but the idea of going as a traditional vampire was just to tempting. Well, if Edward wanted to play hard ball then so could I. After all, I was killing two birds with one stone; I found a wicked costume and was hinting at the whole 'I want to be a Vampire too' scenario. I just hoped Edward would find my idea amusing and not be to upset over it. After placing the finishing touches on my costume, which were two amber coloured contact lenses and surveying myself one last time, I heard the front door open and close signalling to me that Charlie was finally home.

Bounding down over the steps two at a time, I greeted my Dad in the kitchen and flashed him a smile "How do I look?" I asked spinning around once to show off my attire.

Charlie, who had one of those ridiculous fake bloody axes on his head, looked me over once "Not bad honey, what are you? Some sort possessed munchkin bent on world destruction?" he teased lightly, while chewing on some of the candy used to give out to kids. _And he wonders why he gains so much weight this time of year_ I thought to myself dryly as I rolled my eyes.

"No Dad, I'm a Vampire" I said blatantly showing him the finer points of my costume, like the sharp and pointy things in my mouth.

"Oh right, right…" Charlie mused and then added as an afterthought "But all that black honey, how are people going to see you when you go Trick or Treating?" It was true that I was wearing many dark colors, not in the gothic sense but just enough to give myself a bit of that good ol fashioned Halloween spookiness.

"I'm going to Edwards and Alice's house for a while, remember Dad? Before we head into town for the festival. Besides, I'm an adult now, I haven't gone out like that since I've been a kid" A sudden flicker of remorse flashed through me as my Dad looked a little crest fallen, he had missed all those times of Halloween fun that I took for granted with Renee. That was just one of the trials of having separated parents and living dozens of miles away. "But don't worry" I added quickly, hoping to make light of the situation "I'll bring back lot's of goodies for us later".

My Dad suddenly looked brighter, the skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled "Thanks Bells, be sure to get some of Mrs. Smith candy apples while you're at it".

I laughed and placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek "Sure Dad, anything you say".

After grabbing a pumpkin pie, my contribution to the school's Halloween fun raiser, I left my cozy little house and clambered into my truck. It gave its usual loud snarl as I started it and groaned in protest as I slowly backed from the driveway. Finding Edwards house was not going to be to difficult, since I had been there dozens of times, but I made sure to keep my eyes open for the winding lane all the same as I slowly chugged through the tiny town of Forks. I was even more careful as the younger kids slowly started to pile onto the sidewalks chattering with their parents about all of the golden treasures that they were sure to fill up into their small little containers. I smiled a bit as a child, dressed like a green dinosaur, sneakily shoved a chocolate bar into his mouth and eyed his mother a bit before doing the same thing again. Chuckling I turned now onto the all too familiar path. I steered my truck through the dense foliage a good bit before the large and vintage looking home slowly came into view. I still marvelled at its sheer size but knew fully well that having a family of seven in one home usually called for a lot of space. Especially when that family consisted of vampires. Shutting my truck off I climbed out and made my way up to the front door. Usually before I was even on the step Alice was halfway across the yard and greeting me with a hug, so I was a little curious when this wasn't the case. Holding my breath I tentatively gave a few light raps wondering if by some slim chance they were all out. I blinked as the door slowly opened, seemingly of its own accord.

"Um…Hello?" I called out quietly, stepping inside. This was not like them; someone would have answered me by now. Fear was slowly starting to grip me as different scenarios filled my head. Had something happened to them?

"Edward? Emmett?…Alice?" I took a few more steps inside, my eyes flickered left and right trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

"Don't you know it's not safe to venture into a Vampire's lair alone?" the voice was smooth, and suddenly very close beside me.

I jumped and clutched at my heart while stumbling over a footstool along the way "Emmett!" I shrieked out "You frightened me!"

A bellow of laughter erupted from him, his eyes danced with mirth as he doubled over struggling to catch his breath "You…are…to…easy…Bella!" he gasped in between his chortles. He seemed to laugh even harder as I got to my feet and scowled.

"That wasn't very funny brother" Alice was suddenly there, she looked cross with her sibling but she couldn't help but grin a bit "She's fragile you know, she could have been hurt".

Emmett waved her concern away as he finally straightened up "She's fine Alice. Besides it was just a trick right, Bella?" he looked at me with amusement, I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly I was caught in a very firm grasp.

"Well if that was the trick, I think you deserve a treat as well" the voice was like velvet, cool and calm. It was the same one that made always made me melt.

"Edward…" I breathed before a passionate kiss claimed my lips; I gave a little back before remembering the boundaries just as he pulled away.

"Hello to you too" I murmured, still dazed and seeing spots in front of my eyes. One thing was for sure it seemed that I wasn't going to have a boring Halloween—and neither did I realize was Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

Trick Or Treat

AN: I fixed this chapter from the last time I wrote it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

---

The kiss, in all its glorious passion, left me a little woozy as I claimed Edward's eyes with my own. He looked down at me serenely, unmoving like a living statue. I drank in his perfect features with a bright sheepish smile—and too late, I realized my mistake in that one simple move. Faster than lightening, his hand was grasping my chin to turn my mouth upwards; Edward examined my body with striking alarm, his bright amber orbs wide.

"Bella! Who did this to you…" He craned my neck to the side, searching for what I could only assume was the toxic residue that allowed his entire race to create more of his kind.

I squirmed a little; trying to say something coherent "Esway Edwarth, ifths otay!" sadly, my words came out in a jumbled mess. My face was pressed against his chest as Edward's hand gently examined my neck examining the bite marks that I had created with the magic of horror make-up. I pulled away slightly as my lover's face contorted with horror--his eyes fixated solely on me. By this time Carlisle was there, along with Esme and Rosalie who had just come up to stand behind Alice who looked rather perplexed and confused by the whole situation. I took a deep breath hoping to take advantage of the momentary silence. I had planned to tell Edward my little dress up idea before he noticed pale appearance and amber eyes. Now though I struggled for a way to make him understand that I was not actually a vampire, that it was all part of my little 'Master Halloween Plan'…though obviously a stupid one I now realized.

However there wasn't any time as Edward shot an angry glare at his father figure "I thought we were going to wait!" he said tersely, his shoulders tense. "That we would wait and let Bella have a normal life for as long as we could!" he was getting more upset now, probably frightened that my soul had been dammed to hell and that he hadn't been there with me when it all happened.

"I didn't" Carlisle's stated, his voice was calm and before his adopted son could argue I cut them both off.

"It's all fake Edward! Pretend! Not real!" my voice almost sounded desperate as waves of guilt washed over me as I fitfully tried to explain what was going on.

The handsome vampire, whose face was still crumpled, looked thoroughly bewildered "Fake?" he repeated staying rooted to his spot "What do you mean fake?"

I bowed my head a little "Its…it's my Halloween costume. You said we had to dress up realistically right?" I questioned, daring to look up only a little.

Suddenly Emmett broke into a roar of laughter, startlingly everyone "You really are something Bella, you know that? Who knew one tiny human could be so interesting!"

My face flushed brightly "I didn't mean to cause so much commotion though…" I moaned putting my palm into my face and shaking my head "I just thought that well…you know…" my voice trailed off as if unable to reason any more.

However, Edward was suddenly there with his hands on my shoulders his breathing back to normal as he listened to the steady drum of my heart. He looked relieved when I smiled apologetically "How about a little bit of a warning then? You know for the next time you try to give a hundred year old creature a heart attack" his lips turned into a lopsided grin and I knew that I had been forgiven.

Edward's eyebrows constricted then as his gaze turned to Carlisle who merely smiled fondly "Don't apologize", he said when his son opened his mouth to speak. "You were concerned for Bella, I understand that", his smile then extended to me and my cheeks flushed with a mixture of shame and relief.

Alice came to me then her head tilted to the side when I offered a small smile "You look really convincing" she said as her eyes roamed over me before arching one brow, "I'm offended though, you don't really believe that all vampires dress like…that?"

My eyes followed Alice's gaze to my outfit, she was of course referring to my dark ripped jeans, faded shirt and choker collar. I tried not to think about the rising color in my cheeks "Um…well…no…but it is Halloween…right?" my uneasy answer made the other woman laugh lightly; her laugh sounded like wind chimes.

It was only then did I bother to look around at everyone else, to see what they were wearing for such an occasion. Alice was who I looked to first, with her graceful legs and short black tresses being so close it was easy to tell why she had chosen the costume of what looked like an angelic fairy. Purple wings seemed to have sprouted from her back as a lilac white dress hugged her body carefully. Jasper stood next to her, an arm around her waist with his attire consisting of an army suit. He was clearly made for that type of outfit -- his whole body exuded authority. Next, my gaze shifted to Emmett, leather pants and a cowboy hat gave him away instantly; I grinned a little as he winked once he noticed my stare. Blushing hastily I looked to his lover, Rosalie, and my breath literally caught in my throat! Her golden hair was pulled back into a fancy up do; her cheeks were rosy and glossy and her clothes—which were fit for royalty—seemed to give her an other worldly look. Her slightly puffy dress was of the highest order; it consisted of mostly black and was accented by crushed red velvet. She too met my stare and once again, I adverted my eyes, this time hoping they did not betray my longing to look just as good as, she did. Carlisle and Esme stepped into my view then and I looked at them fully and could not hold back the grin that split through my features. Their costumes could not be further from their personalities and yet so close to what they actually were. Carlisle was Dracula and Esme was, I presumed, one of his three concubine women. However, she looked more like Mina, the heroine of the legend, then Lucy or the others.

Lastly, but so very far from the least, I turned to look at the one person whose costume I had waited weeks to discover. Starting from his feet and working my way up I saw what could only be described as amazing. Edward looked as if he had traveled through time and been brought from the mid-seventeenth century to the present. His clothing was, of course, of the finest make. It carefully melded to his skin and gave him a more mature and sophisticated look. In all aspects, Edward looked like a Prince. _So, _I thought as I tried to prevent myself from drooling, _does that make me his...Princess? _The idea was more appealing than I could have ever imagined. It was as if I had been swept into some sort of fairytale--a fairytale with fanged monsters as friends—but it was still a fairytale none of the less. Edward had seen me staring, grinned my favourite half grin, and sauntered his way over to me agonizingly slowly. I did not even try to look away; he captivated me.

"I see you like my costume then" it wasn't a question but rather a fact, one that left him grinning even larger. I didn't deny it and gulped a few breaths of air—I had forgotten to breathe.

"Yes…well…Edward…you're…wow!" I said the last word a little too loudly and I could feel my face flush hotly, my expression came on a little strong but my lover as always just chuckled softly. "I was thinking of dressing as Romeo you know…" he stared at me with amber eyes and shifted a little "But well in the end…"

"You couldn't go with the tights? Yeah, I would have figured as much" I finished his sentence for him and let a small laugh fill the air, Edward smiled just a bit more while catching a few strands of my hair in his fingers absentmindedly.

"You really scared me tonight Bella. I thought that…you…you're soul and I wasn't there…and…" the smile drained from his face being replaced by a grim look of pain and dread.

With an understanding look, I placed a hand on his "I know, I'm sorry Edward. But I will be a vamp--"

Alice appeared before me, almost directly between myself and Edward, cutting me off. Apparently, she had enough of chitchat and was ready to do something more fun. Of course, her attention drew to me.

"You know, I've been thinking Bella…" Her eyes ticked to Edwards and then back to me "That its time for my Halloween Wish". Alice said this with a very matter-of-fact tone and this time it was my turn to arch an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Halloween Wish? What's that supposed to be?" It was the first I have ever heard of such a thing, surely if it was a long time ritual someone would have mentioned it the first seventeen times I celebrated the spook festival with friends and family?

Alice looked positively delighted now, her eyes twinkling with mirth "It's kind of like a Vampire thing, with Halloween being a celebration of our kind and all the other types of ghouls and myths that surround the world. We are allowed one wish and as long as it isn't harmful or dangerous to that person it has to be granted no matter what". Alice had my full attention now, my mind wandering ahead a little as I glanced at Edward. Did that mean he had a Wish to?

"…Ok" I finally murmured, failing to see what the point in all of this as I stared back at her with blinking eyes. Her mouth twisted into a smile then, one impossibly wide "And I have decided to make my wish on you"

My eyes snapped open then, even bulging a little, as my mouth unhinged drastically "Y-You what!?" I stammered, confused and weary of what was going on inside the pretty little Vampires head. Turning my sights to Edward I looked to him for help, to let him give an explanation to this whole thing. He however only looked smug and was clearly happy with whatever Alice had in mind. _Somehow, _I thought silently _Tonight just got a whole lot more wonderful and complex at the same time…_


	4. Chapter 4

Trick Or Treat

AN: Quick as lightening I am. I thought Bella's new costume idea was fitting, don't you think? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

---

I silently padded my way up the steps after Alice and tried to ignore her overly impish grin that was directed my way. I scowled lightly when she squeezed my hand and directed me towards her room.

"Don't look so glum Bella, I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you" she thought about what she had said a moment; and then grinned larger "Well not very much I mean".

I gulped loudly and she laughed, tugging on my hand and increasing her speed so that I had to jog down the hall to keep up with her. Alice entered her room with renewed vigour and released me to stalk past her bed and throw open her closet doors. I briefly thought about fleeing back the way I came but discarded it knowing that I would never make it -- with my luck, I would probably trip halfway out the door anyway. Stepping into her walk-in closet the small vampire rummaged through a pile of clothes while I watched, throwing several of the contents out and forcing me to swerve and catch them before they fell to the ground. Most of what she tossed out were skimpy dresses, a few skirts, and more then one lingerie looking items. I felt a wave of fear wash over me. What was this woman planning?

"Alice..." I broached, as I tittered on my feet almost falling over "I think that's enough now. Or is your Halloween wish to have me smothered under a thousand pounds of silk and satin?"

Instantly the weight of the clothes was removed from my arms and the entire bulk was tossed onto the bed, I rolled my shoulders to get the blood circulating again, as Alice almost all but ignored my presence and pulled each article of clothing from the bed and examined it as if she were a police officer mulling over a difficult piece of evidence. After what seemed like ages, Alice finally groaned and flopped to the bed herself.

"This is hopeless!" she growled, shutting her eyes tight "Nothing here is good enough for tonight. It doesn't have that special something that I wanted for you"

I moved to pat her hand "It's okay honest, it's not the end of the world right?" I soothed as I happily started putting her clothes back onto the hangers with a bounce in my step. I was thrilled I would not be Alice's Barbie doll for the night. I looked over at the sulking vampire to see her suddenly spring from the bed with such speed that I squeaked a little.

"That's it! The perfect costume idea, I have it!" her lips were spread into such a wide grin that I blinked a few times at her sudden change in mood. Alice's purple fairy wings swayed as she hopped up and down "Yes, I've just seen how wonderful you're going to look. Oh, Bella, you're going to love this idea!"

I wasn't so sure love was the right word as she suddenly dashed out of her room and then back again with inhuman speed brandishing some sort of box towards me. Steering me towards her vanity Alice had me sit down and then very sternly said, "This is my Halloween wish Bella, so will you please be a good little girl and allow me to have my fun?"

"I--I don't know about this Alice" I ventured, panic setting in "Do you really think dressing me up is such a good idea?"

Alice smiled "Of course it is, it's one of my idea's isn't it?" with a flick of her hand she grabbed a hairbrush and began combing my hair "Oh and close your eyes ok? I don't want you to peak and ruin the surprise". I sighed heavily and did what I was asked; I had learned from experience that Alice usually got what she wanted.

With what seemed like forever -- though Alice kept confirming that it had only been half an hour -- half of my hair had been swept back into a tight bun while the rest flowed down my back. A small amount of make up had also been added to my face. Keeping my eyes closed Alice made me take off my 'bad fashion attire' and with great difficulty slip into the outfit that had been supplied by her from the mysterious wooden box. Finally, with a few pleas from me, Alice turned me around and declared that I could now open my eyes. I heard a gasp from both myself and one other in the room, as I looked at myself in the full-length oval mirror that I was in front of. Alice had dressed me in a gorgeous yellow ballroom gown that swept out gracefully and fully. I recognized the dress from my childhood; it was something I had admired despite my apparent dislike for frilly clothing. A pair of hands lightly traced my shoulders and then cold lips kissed my neck; I shivered lightly and smiled realizing that the other person that had gasped had been Edward.

"I'm Belle," I said breathlessly; patting my hair "From the movie Beauty and the Beast".

Alice clapped her hands "You see, I told you that you were going to look wonderful!" I tossed her a sheepish grin and nodded just ever so slightly. It was all the thanks she needed as she threw her arms around me in a cool hard embrace.

When we parted, Edward cupped my chin and kissed me gently "You look like a Princess" he murmured stroking my cheek.

I smiled blushing lightly "It fits if you get to be my Prince".

We stared at each other for a few more moments before a small knock on the door made me turn my head. It was Esme with Carlisle, they both smiled when they seen my new Halloween outfit.

"You look so lovely Bella" Carlisle said, he leaned over and kissed my hand. I blushed even more and gave a soft thanks. Edward's adoptive father turned towards his son then "The Hospital is having its annual Halloween party tonight and both Esme and I promised to attend for a while. It's a good thing I'm not a dentist instead of a surgeon or this holiday would be a nightmare"

Edward grinned, "That's all right, we can meet up later. Bella and I should be on our way as well or we'll be late for the party in town".

Carlisle nodded "Call me if you decide you want to meet up with us" he said as both he and Esme departed. Jasper shuffled into the room then and murmured something into Alice's ear that was to low for me to hear, she turned to him and grasped his hand ever so gently.

"We'll be leaving as well actually" she informed me, I had guessed that Edward already knew as he met my questioning gaze and nodded ever so slightly in response. I was instantly disappointed.

"All this work and you're going to bail on me now Alice? Don't you want to see your product walk amongst actual people?" I asked hoping to entice her to come with us. It just wouldn't be the same if we all were not together. Alice smiled apologetically and Jasper turned away seeming crestfallen by my words.

"They have there own plans Bella" Edward cut in, I looked up at him as he spoke "Emmett and Rosalie do as well"

My eyebrows knitted together "So it'll be just the two of us?" I asked, quizzically. I knew the answer already as I turned back to look at Alice as Jasper slowly headed towards the door. Alice waited a moment to smile in my direction.

"Trust me Bella tonight is going to be a lot of fun even without us there" she said, winking at me before turning serious "Just make sure you don't ruin that dress. It's one of Rosalie's favourite".

I paled instantly "Uh..sure.." I mumbled wondering if it was too late to change back into my other outfit.

Alice bid her farewell to both Edward and I before leaving the same way Jasper had. Edward stayed silent a moment listening to what I couldn't hear and then turned in my direction while taking my hand.

"They're gone. Ready to go?" he smiled as I gave my reply and led the way down the steps slowly so I wouldn't trip and make a complete fool of myself. Locking the door with a key from his back pocket -- though I could never imagine anyone stupid enough to break into a vampire's lair -- we made our way to his silver Volvo and sat inside. Once the engine turned over and we were on the highway I sighed lightly.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, his fingers brushing mine in sweeping motions "Do you want to stay home?"

I shook my head "No, I just thought that Alice would be joining us tonight" I explained. I did not want to ruin the evening before it started but I had been counting on Alice to go with us. She had a way of making things a little more fun.

Edward grimaced "It's not that she didn't want to go -- just the opposite in fact actually. It's not that she couldn't. Jasper would have to much trouble controlling himself with such weak and vulnerable prey around so sweet for the taking".

It took me a moment to figure out who the 'prey' were. I surmised it would have been the young children -- the Trick or Treaters who so often wandered from their parents -- and shuddered. If Edward noticed my reaction, he pretended to ignore it.

"Alice would have felt guilty about leaving him behind" I said finally "And that's why she wouldn't go".

Edward nodded "Exactly. Rosalie and Emmett however always choose the same wish each year and end up never leaving the house"

"Oh?" I asked interested "What was their wish?"

A small lopsided grin came across his features as he said "Each Other" and grinned larger.

I blushed, realizing what he meant, "At least they can have what they want the most". I responded as we pulled into a parking spot on the main strip where all the shops were lined up so neatly in downtown Forks. I smiled at Edward as we both slipped out of the car realizing that this would be our first major holiday together like this. I silently hoped that it would be just one in a long line of a new tradition for the both of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Trick Or Treat

AN: Not exactly a spook fest but I am pleased with the result all the same. If any of you Twilight fans are Vampire Knight Fans as well then I'm hoping to post a story about a cute Masquerade party very shortly. Also, to all those that alerted this story I'm sorry for bombarding your inbox so much in one night! I wanted to get this done before November 1st my time -- which will be in about an hour. However if you would like to review as well then I would very much appreciate it, lol. Happy Halloween everyone. Be safe!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

---

It seemed Halloween was a time for a different side of a person -- or vampire -- to come out. Taking my hand Edward weaved his way through people and demons alike as I followed close behind him. From somewhere far off a noise machine crackled out spooky sounds, I moved closer to Edward and he chuckled.

"You can hang out in a crypt full of Vampires..." he began, with a lopsided smile.

I looked at him and sighed "But I'm afraid of a few shrieking girls on a tape recorder, yeah I know. Your family are different from the usual house of horrors though" I smiled then, as he arched an eyebrow "You all sparkle. Sparkly things just can't be scary".

Edward laughed again before a woman ahead of us yelled my name cutting him off, the girl bobbed up and down behind the crowd trying to get a better view of us. My handsome boyfriend's laughter turned from annoyance before shifting into one of amusement. Obviously, the person who had called my name caused him some sort of mix of emotions. With no more time to think about it the clothed person suddenly threw their arms around me in an excited embrace and I staggered a little by the weight, wondering why this why this person's hug felt so hard.

"Uh...nice job Jess" I offered once I realized who it was. She backed away beaming a little more. Giving a little mini twirl seemingly even more bubbly then her usual self. I blamed all that on the candy - those sugar highs could be really something.

"Don't you just adore it!" she exclaimed, showing off her costume. The 'hard' part of her hug had been a piece of flexible metal that she had fashioned for her Knight costume; it shone brightly in the dim lights that were overhead. My chivalry friend spoke some more all the while seeming to be latched onto someone behind her. It took me a moment to figure out that it was Mike. I hadn't recognized him until I saw his face, a blush evident on his bright red ears. Now I knew why Edward was trying so hard not to laugh before; my friends had dressed as a Knight and the Damsel in Distress!

"Nice costume there Mike" Edward beamed, clearly enjoying himself "That color goes quite well with your complication".

Mike's fairy tale princess dress ruffled as he looked away. I thought I heard "Shut up Cullen" followed by "It's not my fault she's so damn persuasive..." but I could have just been imagining it as Jessica's constant stream of talking drowned him out. Whatever he said made Edward smile even more however. Another couple made their way over to us then; Angela in a catwoman costume and Ben in a Batman costume squeezed their way through the crowd. Angela looked as if she felt out of place in the tight leather suit while her boyfriend beamed quite happily in his superhero mode. Complimenting both of them on their costumes both, Edward and I quietly excused ourselves using the excuse that we hadn't gotten our tickets yet to some of the main events.

"That was...something else," I laughed, as we headed down the road past the many booths that were around. Edward agreed and bought an apple for fifty cents and handed it to me. I was so clumsy I still almost dropped it.

Edward just smiled happily, as he always did "Mmm but they were all jealous of your outfit Bella. Why do you think Jessica was talking so much? Mike thought you looked amazing too".

I blushed "He was probably just getting some fabric ideas" I joked, biting into my fruit.

We stopped a moment later to look around at all of the attractions. There was the House of Horror's that I was sure would do damage to my already fatal heart and the Ghostly Tour of Forks but none of them really seemed to interest me - or Edward for that matter.

"I guess in such a small town there isn't a whole lot to offer" Edward mused, rubbing my hand.

Tossing the apple core in nearby garbage I shook my head "It's fine, I never did like crowds anyway" I told him smiling. Edward, who had never let go of my hand, suddenly gently led me back towards the thrall of people. I looked at him confused.

"What is it?" I asked, pulling up the hem of my dress again.

My vampire boyfriend continued to look ahead "I just had an idea" he told me, he looked back to smile my favourite lopsided smile "For just the two of us"

His words sent my heart in a flutter; I gripped his hand tighter while he led me through the pushy crowds and the noisy music towards two houses and down a deep and dark alleyway leaving the crowds far behind us. I trusted Edward's sense of direction totally and completely, however when he stopped in front of what looked to be an old abandoned building I had to wonder if we were in the right place. He looked back at my confused expression and smiled warmly.

"Trust me?" he questioned, his voice a whisper. He nuzzled my ear and I inhaled sharply.

"Always" I answered breathlessly.

Edward's smile widened as he placed a hand around my waist and gripped me firmly there. His stone cold body so close to mine left spots in front of my eyes and my head swam.

"Up you go" Edward said, hefting me onto the stair well gently. When we were up the first hurdle Edward scooped me up in his arms tighter and whisked me up the stairs. I had a feeling that he was afraid that I was going to fall as he gripped me closer and seemed reluctant to let me down once we reached the top.

The rooftop was clear of all rubble however and a small black crossed link fence lined the square area acting as a guarder from the top to the hazardous ground below. One look around at the scenery however made me realize why Edward brought me here; it was the perfect place, a serene front that allowed us to not only see flickering lights of the city but also the shining stars in the heavens above. It was so gorgeous that it literally astounded me.

"How did you come across this place?" I asked, stepping away from him slightly so I could see his face. Edward expression was bright, happy I assumed that I liked the new area he shared with me. Brushing a few strands of hair from my eyes, he looked around and shrugged.

"This place was condemned some years ago and the council has never gotten around to restoring it. It was once a great landmark for Forks so it's no surprise that it's still around and holding," he explained, his voice flowing together like velvet "Alice stumbled on this place with Jasper a few years ago. It's a particularly nice place for occasions like this"

His lopsided grin told me there was something more to his words. He outstretched his hand towards me, in a gesture that reminded me from those old romance movies, and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, looking up with my favourite lopsided grin.

I blushed remembering my incapability to dance "There's no music" I rebuffed, my voice a whisper. I took his outstretched hand anyway, despite my hindrance and Edward pulled me in close to his chest. I breathed in deeply as we looked into each other's eyes. He smelled so wonderful; better then any candy.

He gave me yet another lop sided smile "Then we'll make some" he replied.

He began to hum my lullaby and shift his feet in time with each peak and low in his composition. I was enthralled by his voice; his grace was effortless and I struggled to keep up. Shifting his arm so that it was around my waist Edward guided me along in short twirls and I soon found myself falling into step. He smiled and I smiled back. We stayed like that for a very long time, Prince and Princess gliding along like two doves on a gentle night's breeze. When my lullaby was over Edward started it again and then moved on to other sentimental pieces before finishing with my lullaby once more. When we were done, I was breathless; I pressed my face against his enjoying the coolness it had to offer.

"You know..." I said quietly, almost afraid to speak in fear that I would break the magic of the night "You never did tell me what your wish was".

I looked up at him when he didn't respond. The serene look of his expression made me blush again as he cupped my chin and gently brought his lips to my own.

"My only wish was to be with you," he told me, kissing me again "It's all it ever will be"

His cool marble skin reflected dimly in the pale full moon. It looked as soft and flawless as it always did but with a subtle and gorgeous glow. He kissed me again and I felt my heart skip a beat. A large crackle caused us to both stir and pull away; the night sky lit up brightly with different color lights illuminating both of our faces. I wondered if the reason Edward had brought me here also was to see the fireworks display; I snuggled into him closer and watched each surge of fire contently in his arms.

When the night was over Edward helped me down the steps and through the alleyway again, there was not as many people this time and it was easier to navigate our way through the crowd. I made two stops along the way back to his car, picking up the candy apples I promised Charlie as well as pink bow with a skull on it. The latter was a present for Alice; my symbol to her as thanks for an evening she helped to create. Once we were in the car Edward slowly pulled onto the highway and held my hand all the way to my home. I left Edward with a smile and went inside knowing that I would see him again in a few short moments after he parked his car down the road and out of sight from Charlie's prying eyes.

"Hey kiddo, how was your night?" my Dad asked, he eyed the bag in my hand and his face lit up instantly. He reminded me of a child on Christmas -- only to Charlie the treats inside were probably much better. He then looked at my new outfit and arched a brow uttering a low whistle "I'm guessing that was Alice's idea?"

I nodded and handed him his goodies with a smile "Of course it was. My night was fine, we watched the fireworks display," I told him contently, I was eager to get to my room knowing Edward was probably already there.

Charlie nodded not really saying a word as he bit into one of Mrs. Smith apples. I could have probably said that I had seen a dancing polar bear and he would have just been as clueless. I chuckled at him and bid him good night before hurrying up the stairs.

"Charlie really likes his candy" Edward mused, as I opened the door and hugged him. He helped me to my bed where I yawned sleepily.

I nodded "He's such a kid at heart" I chuckled, undoing the bottom part of my dress and carefully laying it the side. Underneath was a pair of white leggings that felt as good as any of my old pyjamas' as I slipped under the covers of my bed.

I yawned again as Edward scooted closer to me, his forehead resting on mine.

"Do you think Alice and Jasper and everyone had a good time?" I asked, running a hand through Edward's hair. He closed his eyes and settled in closer.

"Mmhm" he responded with his topaz eyes still behind his eyelids "I spoke with them while you were with Charlie. Alice was thrilled about the little bow you bought her; she already planned to wear it for next Halloween"

I smiled, pleased "You know..." I began, while thinking aloud "I never did ask if I was able to make a wish"

Instantly Edward's eyes snapped open; he was alert and focused on my expression. "And if you could make a wish" he asked softly "What would it be?"

I smiled sleepily "For you to stay with me" I told him.

He gave me a smile of his own "Forever" he responded.

"And ever" I finished. I yawned once more and closed my heavy eyelids, sleep already threatening my consciousness.

"Happy Halloween Bella" Edward whispered in my ear with his voice of crushed of velvet while kissing my forehead.

I snuggled in closer, breathing in his scent "Happy Halloween Edward" I told him and quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
